The present invention relates to a hydraulically driven bicycle.
A wide variety of different types of two, three and four wheel manually powered hydraulically driven vehicles have been developed over the years. Each of these vehicles has depended upon power generated by the operator of the vehicle by rotating a set of pedals for causing a fluid to circulate through a closed hydraulic system. The circulating fluid is utilized for creating a drive force for powering one of the wheels of the vehicle. Examples of such hydraulically driven vehicles are shown in those patents discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,621 to Davey discloses a hydraulic system for a bicycle, which hydraulic system includes a multi-speed drive mechanism. The speed at which the bicycle is driven by the hydraulic mechanism disclosed in this patent can be varied by varying the volume of the fluid pumped to the hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor is connected to the rear wheel of the bicycle for driving the rear wheel. The hydraulic system includes a multi-chambered gear pump which is powered by rotation of the pedals. Each of the chambers is provided with a valve recirculation line so that as the pump is operated, the fluid from each chamber can be either recirculated through the pump or directed to a hydraulic line leading to a multi-chambered hydraulic motor which is connected in driving engagement with the rear wheel of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,081 to Finney discloses a fluid drive mechanism for driving a two passenger vehicle. In the system disclosed by this patent, the fluid utilized can be either a hydraulic fluid or compressed air. Drive wheels are attached to the front and rear wheels of the vehicle. Each of the drive wheels is arranged within a casing. Each of the casings has an inlet opening and an outlet opening so that fluid can be pumped through the casing. As fluid moves through the casing, it engages a series of blades on the drive wheel which causes rotation of the drive wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,704 to Gregoric discloses a hydraulically driven bicycle. The foot pedal of the bicycle disclosed by this patent is used for pumping a hydraulic fluid under pressure to a drive wheel for creating a torque force for providing drive power for the bicycle. The conduit for the drive system for the hydraulic fluid is formed in the frame of the bicycle. The hydraulic system operates to drive the rear wheel of the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,448 discloses a hydraulic drive system for driving a bicycle and also discloses the use of a hydraulic system for providing a braking action for the bicycle. The force for driving and braking of the bicycle is determined by the direction in which the fluid is pumped within the hydraulic system disclosed in the patent. The fluid can be pumped in one direction for providing a forward drive force for the bicycle and the direction of flow of fluid can be reversed for providing a braking force to the bicycle. The fluid is pumped by a hydraulic pump mounted on the frame of the bicycle. The fluid is pumped to a rear wheel impeller housing and to a front wheel impeller housing. The fluid is pumped through pipes in the frame of the bicycle for driving the front and rear wheel impellers of the bicycle for providing the driving and braking forces to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,816 to Smith discloses a hydraulically driven two-wheeled pedicab. The hydraulic system disclosed by this patent includes a Wankel engine. The hydraulic fluid is pumped through the hydraulic system for driving this Wankel engine which in turn generates the drive force for propelling the pedicab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,105 to Amarantos discloses a bicycle which is hydraulically driven with fluid circulated through the hydraulic system by rotation of the bicycle pedals. A throttle valve is placed within the hydraulic fluid flow line of the hydraulic system disclosed in this patent for controlling the flow of fluid discharged from the hydraulically driven motor. By closing this throttle valve, the motor is caused to act as a brake and slows down the movement of the bicycle.
Additional hydraulic drive systems for operator powered vehicles are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,876 to Allwes; No. 3,729,213 to Hudspeth et al.; No. 3,941,075 to Rupenian; No. 4,082,264 to Santos; No. 4,249,750 to Kantner; and, No. 4,347,700 to Kantner et al.